Red
by iWriteAnyStory
Summary: Saya's plan to try on Train's assassin outfit leads to a rather awkward situation, and a horrifying realisation. Pure, distilled, 100% Traya fluff. Oneshot.


_**"Red"**_

"Don't I look cute?!" Saya announced proudly as she stood in the middle of Train's bedroom, admiring herself in his full length mirror.

"I was in the shower for five minutes." Train said dryly as Saya continued to marvel at how she looked with his shirt, trousers, shoes, coat, holster, and even Hades in her hand. "You're just mad that I wear it better than you." She shot back as she moved her arms madly to make the long coat ripple. "The coat is never ending!" She declared as it whipped gracefully around her feet, "Your feet are so small your shoes almost fit me!" She rocked back on her heels, admiring the shoes as she did so.

"Hey-" Train responded indignantly. Saya interrupted unapologetically- "But what-" She looked behind herself at the outfit she was clad in- "is with all this mismatched blac-" she suddenly saw Train standing behind her for the first time. There is a pause as a red blush creeps onto her cheeks. "W-hy-" she stammers, " _Why are you naked?!_ "

Train sweat-drops at Saya's horrified expression as he stands by the door, his toned body still dripping wet, and his dignity protected only by a towel tied around his waist. A somewhat shortish towel. Train points at Saya, "Those are my clothes."

" _These are not your only clothes!_ " Saya is turned away, covering her view of Train with one hand and clutching his coat tighter around herself with the other, as if by further covering herself up she was helping the whole ordeal. Train sighed exasperatedly. He couldn't see what she was freaking out about so much.

"They're not, but I wasn't expecting you to be wearing them." Saya fidgeted awkwardly, looking around the room for anything to be distracted by, her blush only deepening. Something clicked in Train. "Wait- was this the only reason you told me I needed a shower?!" He exclaimed.

"Uh- no- I mean- of course not-"

Train's accusing stare bore into her.

"I uh- well I wasn't lying when I said you smelled a bit- but yes there was a second motivation…"

"Ulterior motive."

" _Just put some clothes on already!_ "

"Sure- but you need to wait somewhere that isn't my room."

Saya's eyes widened as she realised her mistake, and she began to scurry to the door, grabbing her kimono as she left. She's about to reach for the door handle when Train grabs it for her and opens it. Saya finds herself face to face with his chest.

"Hello? Saya- you still with me?"

"Yes!" She squeaks.

"I said could I have my gun and holster back first?"

"Yep!" She practically rips the thing off her leg and thrusts both items into Train's hands as she rushes out the door without looking back. "I'll be out in about five minutes, I guess." Train calls out to her. A high pitched "Mm-hmm!" Is all Saya can manage as he shuts the door. She stares at the kimono in her hands, and walks slowly into the bathroom. The floor is still slightly wet, and the mirror covered in condensation. She carefully makes sure to keep Train's clothes dry as she changes back into her kimono.

 _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_ Her hand slips as an attempt to tie her obi fails. _Saya- what the hell? That was so embarrassing! I acted like such an idiot!_ She failed to tie the obi correctly again. Letting out a huff, she roughly undid it and began her third attempt. _I was such a freaking mess. Why did I even do that? I should probably just go…_

As she finished her obi, condensation had started to clear from the mirror. Saya caught sight of her reflection. She was beetroot. "Jesus Christ." She whispered to herself, " _No no no no no!_ " Both hands were on the mirror as she stared her reflection down. "No red! Nope! Go away!" It didn't budge. She let out a sound of frustration and began to run the cold tap. She was about to splash cold water onto her face before remembering the small amount of makeup she was wearing. What if she messed it up? _I mean it isn't much but runny makeup looks so stupid! Ugh- why do I even care so much about what I look like today- I look fine. Fine. Red, but fine._ She resorted to dabbing a small amount of water on each cheek before exiting the bathroom with Train's now folded clothes in hand.

She looked around the main room. No sign of Train yet. She made her way slowly to the plain wooden table in the centre of the room and placed the clothes on it, sinking into one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs. She sat rigid in it, staring down at her hands. Train could be heard moving in the other room. _Train-kun probably hates me now..._ She allowed herself to wallow, placing her head in her hands. _But… he didn't seem bothered at all. Am I overreacting? Why did it bother me so much?_

The clock ticks were far too loud for her liking. What was taking him so long? _Honestly- I've seen people wearing as little or less before- haven't I? Why should it be any different with Train-kun? Since when did I start acting like some teenage-_

Saya's eyes snapped open. Wait a minute. Her breathing stopped. _Do I… li… Li-_

"Hey- sorry I took so long." She whipped around, hands still held up in front of her. Train leant against the doorframe of his bedroom, for once sporting a casual T-shirt and trousers, a towel around his neck to compensate for his still sopping hair that somehow still managed to delicately frame his face. It was dark with water, contrasting with his bright and intense eyes.

 _L-like-_

"Uh… Saya are you ok?"

The T-shirt was low cut, his collar bones and tattoo still clearly exposed.

 _LIKE-_

"What are you doing with your hands?"

 ** _LIKE-_**

"Eh?" Saya halts her own thoughts right there as she looks at Train, then her hands, then back again. Right- hands in front of her face. Normal. Totally normal. How can she redeem this?

"Um…" Train looked puzzled.

"Achoo!" Saya dramatically sounded as she pretended to sneeze into her hands. Saved.

"That was the weirdest sneeze I have ever seen." Train said with resolution.

Shit.

"I believe the correct term was bless you!" She said indignantly. _What did I do that for? How did that help?!_

"Bless you," He said in monotone, "Do you need a tissue?"

"Uh, no, no, I'm fine."

"Okaay." Train started walking over to where Saya sat.

 _Ok, Saya, you're being ridiculous. You and Train-kun are friends. **Friends.** There's no reason to go jumping to conclusions. You're just acting weird because you weren't expecting him to be… and because you know him so well that makes it weird! Yep- yep that's got to be it-_

A cooling hand on her forehead stirs her out of her revere.

"Saya- you're burning up and you're all flushed. Have you got a fever?"

Train was sitting in the chair next to hers, tilting it back slightly as his golden eyes stared at her intently, his cool hand still on her forehead. _Good **god** , he is gorgeous._

"Are you saying I look sick? That is just plain rude!" She spurted. Train takes his hand from her forehead.

 _Shit._

"Well you sneezed and you're very red."

His t-shirt and trousers were both shades of black that didn't match. Why did he always wear mismatched black? Could he not dress himself?

"I sneezed once- and telling a lady she looks sick is exactly the same as telling her she looks bad!"

How could he still look good in such awfully mismatched shades? How could he still look good in just a god damn _towel_ -

"I don't think you look bad." Train responds earnestly.

"Eh?" Saya's heart leaps slightly.

 _Fuck. Shit. Balls. Ok. It's official. I like Train. I have a crush on **The Black Cat**?! Since when? Why am I only realising this now? Most importantly- what the hell do I do about it?!_

"Anyway- did you invite yourself over just to steal my clothes and lecture me- or is there another ulterior motive?"

Saya folded her arms, "No- I actually came to see if you wanted to watch a box set of _Doctor Who_ with me."

"Doctor what?"

 _Arrgrgghhhh!_

"It's a British show. I got a new box set today and wanted someone to binge it with. You free to come over?"

 _I should be calming myself the hell down- what am I doing inviting him over? I mean that was the original plan- but c'mon Saya, is now the best time?!_

"I guess. I don't know anything about it though."

"Well, this box set is for series one of New Who so that's perfect!" She clapped her hands together, then found herself painfully aware of how ludicrously energetic her movements were in contrast to Train's still calmness.

"New Who? I thought it was _Doctor Who_?"

"Aha! You see- _Doctor Who_ actually started in 1963- but then they stopped making it in 1989, unless you count the 1996 movie- but then brought it back in 2005, and we call the different eras Old Who and New-"

Train was staring at her blankly.

 _Balls._

"We don't have to watch it if you don't want to."

 _I'm such an idiot._

"No- I'd like to."

Saya's head was hanging low, but snapped up at Train's answer. "Now?!" She said incredulously.

"Isn't that what you suggested?"

"OK!"

* * *

The two of them were sitting on the couch in Saya's apartment, Train's hair having dried somewhat and the towel gone. Saya had just loaded in the DVD, and sat fidgeting with the remote. Train didn't notice. Saya noticed her palms were sweaty as she selected the episode. There were two glasses of milk on the coffee table, Train's already empty, and Saya's untouched.

"So what exactly was this show about?"

"Time travel and aliens!"

"Of course a girl like you would be into time travel…" Train said quietly.

 _A girl like me? What's that supposed to mean?_

And suddenly the theme song came on.

"What's that?" Train said, pointing at the TARDIS appearing in the opening credits.

"It's the time machine."

"That's weird."

 _Why does everything have to be weird with him?_

And with that the show had started. They mostly watched in silence, with Train occasionally commenting on stuff he found weird, and Saya internally panicking: _Oh god, I'd forgotten that series one looks so old… He doesn't like it. I bet he's judging me for liking it. I really should have asked him to watch something else…_

Saya found herself watching Train rather than the screen, constantly hoping for a reaction. He was sitting relaxed, with his legs curled up on the couch and resting his head on his hand, which was propped up on the sofa's arm. Recently, she had been amazed at how much more expressive he had become. But when it came to watching the damn show, she couldn't even tell if he was enjoying himself or not. She continued to glance between the TV and Train until-

 _No, Saya. Do not think about Train being naked._

However, what was seen could not be unseen.

 _No. No no no no, stop. Ok, watch the show. Just think about the show. Not Naked-Train. Shit._

She could feel her face burning up again. The memory was too fresh, and she couldn't look at Train without seeing it.

 _Ok, you gotta learn how to control this or you're gonna be a total weirdo. He already thinks you're the "weird girl" for crying out loud! Besides- it's not like you even saw everything, it was covered by a towel-_

But imagination is a terrible thing.

Saya was steaming red and staring intently at the television, barely registering what was happening on screen.

 _Oh god. Stop. Stoooooooop. I'm a terrible person. Years of protesting against the objectification of women, and here I am objectifying my best friend! Get a god damn gri-_

"Saya? Can you hear me?"

"Mmm?" High pitched again.

"The episode finished."

"Oh- yeah!"

Train glances at the table, noticing the milk.

"Saya- are you sure you're not sick?"

"Y-yes, why?"

"You're red again and you haven't touched your milk. At all."

Saya laughs, and grabs the glass, "Ah I completely forgot about it! I'll drink it now!"

 _OK, slow down. This is an entire pint- no need to- OK you've dedicated yourself to this now. You have to finish it. Shit. Why do you always do this? BRAIN FREEZE. NO._

Once the glass was drained empty, she placed the milk back onto the table as normally as she could. She could feel Train's eyes on her.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" The brain freeze was making her grumpy.

"I was just wondering how you do that."

"Milk is delicious- it is only natural to want to drink it all in one go!" As delicious as milk was, it definitely wasn't.

"Well, I'm glad you're not sick."

 _He's glad? Was he worried about me?_ Saya thought hopefully. That really shouldn't be making her so happy. _But ugh it's just because I'm acting so weird…_

"Second episode?" Train's calm, oblivious voice entered her thoughts.

"Huh?" _He actually wants to watch more with me?_ "You… liked it?" She asked in disbelief.

"I guess. It was strange but I enjoyed it."

Saya's trademark grin graced her face. "Let's go!"

And then they watched episode two. And three. And talked as they did so, Train pointing out issues with the plot but still clearly enjoying watching it, Saya defending it profusely. Snacks lay all around, Saya occasionally throwing a crisp at Train when she thought she could catch him off-guard. He caught them without looking every time, and proceeded to eat them.

"Saya- please stop doing that."

"But it's so fun! And you get a free crisp!"

Saya was finding herself more and more at ease. Yes, she liked Train. But she could talk to him without being an utter mess, couldn't she? And this was really nice. She glanced at Train every so often, happy that he seemed to be getting more and more into the show, becoming more expressive with each episode they watched. As episode three ended, Saya and Train's eyes met.

"Episode four?" She asked,

"Definitely." Was his response. She grinned, and pressed play.

 _This is fine. I can do this. And hey- maybe I could try doing some more nice things with Train. Test the waters or whatever. I mean I'm already practically flirting with him, what the hell! We could go for food somewhere. Sushi! He'd like that. And maybe-_

Train's phone started buzzing. Saya quickly paused the show as he answered.

"Thirteen." He says, expressionless. Saya's heart fell. She put down the crisps she had been eating.

"Yes. I'll be right there." Train hung up. There's an awkward silence between the two. Train doesn't look Saya in the eye. "I'm sorry." He says as he gets up.

"It's ok." Saya says, trying to hide the fact she is crestfallen. _Mission or meeting?_ She wondered. "Do you want to watch more once you're back?" Train simply shook his head. _Mission, then._ He heads to the door.

"Ok. Rooftop tomorrow?"

He pauses, then nods as he opens the door, and slips through it. Then he is gone. Saya sighs and switches of the TV. She begins clearing up the snacks- not really feeling hungry anymore. The apartment is quiet, the night having settled outside making the apartment feel dark and cold. She draws the curtains quickly, and washes up the glasses of milk. The room feels lonely and isolated. She sinks back down onto the sofa. She hears another apartment door click open. Train was leaving, probably having changed back into his other clothes. His footsteps were almost silent down the corridor, until she couldn't hear them anymore.

She turned and fell back onto the sofa, lying staring at the ceiling. She sighed, and rolled over to place her head in her hands. "This is more than just _like_ , isn't it…" She murmured to herself. The clock ticks soothingly as she sinks further and further into the sofa. _Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

Her eyes crack open as light streams into the apartment. She swings her legs around and sits up, rubbing her eyes. Her eyes flick over to her clock. **10:53 am**. _Time to get up, then._ She ate a rather unhealthy breakfast of chocolate and crisps slowly, and stood in the warm shower for longer than necessary. She was about to put on one of her usual kimonos, when suddenly none of them seem to look that exciting. She sighed, and sifted through her wardrobe, searching for something else. _White kimono, white kimono, white kimono_ \- honestly, what on earth compelled her to buy so many white kimonos? With pink flowers. And she really needed to get some different obis…

Aha! Red! The red kimono had been unworn, bought on the spur of the moment in a thrift shop and pushed to the back of the wardrobe. Little black and white cats were patterned all over it, and the sleeves were shorter than usual. It was a more casual kimono than she was used to, but it just might do… _For what exactly?_ Saya wondered as she resolved to put it on, tying a black obi around her waist, before changing her mind and choosing the yellow one. She spent an extravagant amount of time putting on a minimal amount of makeup on in the mirror, looking at her tiny collection and vaguely wondering if she needed any more. Looking back to the mirror, she stepped back and gave herself a twirl. She grinned. _Hell yeah, I do look cute_. She grabbed her keys, and left the apartment.

* * *

Saya grinned as she saw chestnut, spikey hair blow in the wind from its owner's usual spot on the rooftop bench. He was in the middle of pouring a bottle of milk for the also usual white cat. "Hey, Cat-boy." He looked up and stared at her for a moment.

"You look different."

"Really, how?" She grinned as she took her space beside him.

"I dunno." Train shrugged, then after a few moments, "You're actually wearing a different colour for once."

Saya snorted, "That's pretty grand coming from someone who dresses like an emo from the 90s."

"Hey- black suits me!"

"Not when it's that mismatched it doesn't!" Saya lied.

"Mismatched? But it's black?" Train looked bewildered.

"You know nothing about fashion, Cat-man."

"Cat-man? You managed to make that nickname worse?"

Saya laughed for longer than she should have, then swiped the still full milk bottle before Train could stop her. "I'm assuming this is for me?" She could have sworn she saw Train try to suppress a smile.

"Well, I guess it is now." He said, defeated. He was trying to look annoyed, but miserably failing.

"Aha! I win again!" Saya declares. And with that, she gulps down the bottle.

 _Wait a second... Not... BRAIN FREEZE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

 **Well for my first oneshot, that was pretty fun to write :)**

 **Firstly, I apologise to Saya for giving her a hard time. Secondly, I apologise to Train for turning him temporarily into fanservice.**

 **I always felt like there had to be a reason for Saya always acting like she does, saying weird stuff out of the blue or randomly taking her leave sometimes (it wasn't included in this fanfic but I imagine she does it because she's feeling a bit embarrassed.) It was fun adding a new dimension to her.**

 **I generally struggle more with writing more comedic things, so I hope I managed to succeed this time round.**

 **If anyone has read my other fanfics, I'll be updating _Real._.. eventually. I promise. And I have another fanfic in the works so woo :D**

 **Let me know what y'all think, and thank you for reading ^_^**


End file.
